My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 March 2016
04:07 hejka 04:43 hej 04:43 witam 04:44 Co tu tak cicho? 04:44 xD 04:45 po tu cicho jak zawsze 04:46 nie wszyscy szukaja sie Świeta 04:46 Z/w 04:46 aha 04:48 jj 05:37 Hej 05:55 Cześć. 06:04 czesc 06:05 ja ide narka sobie zjesc o/ 06:58 hej 07:02 witam 07:02 co tak tu tak cisz (hehe) 07:02 nie wiem xd 07:02 Mało osób 07:03 cos robia na Świeta ze taka cisza jest 07:04 Niekoniecznie, tu zazwyczaj i tak jest pusto. 07:05 wiem 07:05 Cześć. 07:05 ogladam Klub Winx z Nudów 07:05 Też kiedyś oglądałem. 07:07 Który to już sezon, siódmy ? 07:07 tak Siódmy ale ma postac ponad 10 sezonów Klub Winx 07:08 Sporo. 07:08 Fajnie było ze tyle seznonó miał MLP 07:09 *seznonów 07:09 Znając życie będzie jeszcze więcej. 07:10 Szczerze mówiąc, 10 sezonów to bardzo dużo i wątpię, żeby tyle powstało 07:10 czego MLP czy Klub Winx 07:10 Mówię o my little pony 07:12 o My little pony moze 2 seznonów to sie zakonczy 07:13 Hmm, niektórzy mówią, że sezon 6 ma być ostatni. Słyszałam też teorię (choć bez żadnych wiarygodnych źródeł), że sezonów ma być 9. 07:14 Jeśli sezon 6 lub 9 będzie ostatni wtedy będzie nowa generacja ? 07:14 nic nie wiadomo to zalezy od hasbro 07:14 Najpewniej tak. 07:14 A ja się zastanawiam, co będzie z tą wiki, jak serial się skończy 07:14 lel 07:15 Przykro to mówić ale jeśli serial się skończy (całkowicie) wiki też. 07:16 ja serial sie skonczy MLP tez Wiki sie zkonczy albo zmieni nazwe podnobne do kuców 07:16 jak bedzie serial z kuców 07:17 Nie koniecznie musi się skończyć. Wiki to przede wszystkim społeczność, nie mogłaby tak po prostu zniknąć. 07:17 A jeśli powstanie nowa generacja to wiki będzie podzielona na dwie generacje czy powstanie nowa wiki ? 07:17 Poza tym mamy jeszcze sporo do zrobienia, wiele artykułów wymaga poprawy 07:17 Też mnie to zastanawia 07:18 No cóż, będziemy się martwić później. Jak na razie serial trwa. 07:18 to prawda 07:19 a mi ciakawie kiedy polsce bedzie nowy sezon MLP 07:19 Jeszcze nawet oryginału nie wyemitowano 07:20 Więc trudno stwierdzić 07:20 A premiera odcinka 1 sezonu 6 w USA za około 1 dzień i 20 godzin. 07:20 ojej, tak mało? 07:21 ja tam czekam napisy PL po angielsku nie rozumiem 07:22 Ja zawsze oglądam świeżo po premierze, chociaż też nie znam bezbłędnie angielskiego. W ten sposób się uczę. 07:22 Ja muszę czekać na dubbing. 07:23 Na dubbin to sobie poczekasz po moze byc w wrzesniu albo wczesniej to zelaży od MiniMini+ 07:23 *dubbing 07:24 Nie lubię dubbingu, oglądam tylko kiedy potrzebuję napisać opis albo transkrypt odcinka 07:25 jak tam napisał Vengir to trwa zajmuja sie w Rosji dubbing 07:25 Nie rozumiem, jak to nie zajmują się dubbingiem ? Cały piąty sezon jest już zdubbingowany. 07:26 tzn chodzi mi o studio dubbingowe, ale nie jestem pewna 07:26 Wątek:187703 tu macie watek z tym dubbingiem 07:26 mogę się mylić 07:27 dzięki, zaraz zobaczę 07:28 Po co zadawać takie pytania na forum? 07:28 Wiadomo, że nikt nie będzie wiedział, bo skąd 07:28 nie wiem moze ktos sia zapytac na forum mozna zapytac 07:28 po co to jest forum 07:29 No ale bez przesady, ten już o dubbingu, jak jeszcze premiery nie było 07:29 hej 07:29 Cześć. 07:29 Witam 07:30 tzn prace mogą już trwać, jak napisał Vengir. 07:30 hej 07:30 ale do czego? 07:30 Do dubbingu 07:30 do MLP dubbingu 07:31 Niektórzy geniusze już się zastanawiają, kiedy odbędzie się polska premiera czegoś, co nawet nie pojawiło się w oryginale 07:33 ja sie dowiedziam na FB MiniMini+ ze 3 nie ma ja już praw do pokazywania na MiniMini+ 07:33 co? 07:33 jakie 3? 07:34 ze 3 sezon nie maja prawa do pokazywania w telewizji 07:34 w Minimini+ 07:34 Mówisz o sezonie 3 mlp? dlaczego? 07:35 po ktos sie pytam czego na Mini tak skaczą sezon 1 potem 5, pozniej 2, a teraz leci 4 07:36 nie napisali ze najczęsciej pokazywac najnowszy 5 sezon a teraz bede puszczac po koleji 07:36 Powiedzieć co było na TVP ABC ? 07:37 nie praw umowa sie skonczył albo co 07:37 No ale nie rozumiem, mówiłeś, że nie mają prawa pokazywać sezonu 3? W jakim sensie nie mają praw 07:37 MiniMini+ Chcieliśmy jak najczęściej pokazywać najnowszy, 5 sezon, ale teraz będą lecieć już po kolei z wyjątkiem 3, na który niestety nie mamy już praw 07:37 tak napisali na FB 07:37 Dziwne 07:38 W jakim sensie nie mają praw? Raczej umowa powinna być na cały serial, nie poszczególne sezony 07:39 Więc mogę powiedzieć czy nie ? 07:39 powiedz mozesz 07:43 widzie ze TVP ABC mają z Współpraca MiniMini 07:43 Na TVP ABC nie puścili odcinku Pożeganie Zimy a odcinek Ślub w Canterlocie ze 4 razy. 07:45 What to dziwne 07:47 hej 07:49 zw 07:49 oki 07:56 jj 07:57 oki 07:57 Macie jakiś temat ? 07:58 nie mam teamtu 07:58 *tematu 07:58 Meadoww ? 07:59 Też nie 08:00 Wait, jedna rzecz. Możecie mówić mi po imieniu xd Ale jeśli wolicie po nicku, to przynajmniej bez tego podwójnego "w", ok? 08:00 Ok, postaram się zapamiętać. 08:00 ja mam temat na Świat 08:01 Słucham. 08:01 jak chce rozmawiac 08:02 Więc jaki to temat ? 08:03 za bardzo nie mam ale chcialem sie zpytac czy lubicie Świeta Obchodzie Świeta czy nie po nie kazdy obchodzi Świeta 08:03 Jak zwykle, przecież tak trudno się pożegnać... 08:03 Tak, obchodzę i lubię 08:04 Widze ze Edrien nie lubi Świat moze nie lubie ale tego nie wiem 08:04 Ja w miarę lubię. 08:04 muszę isć 08:05 W sumie ja chyba też pójdę. 08:05 ja jutro na czuwanie albo na drogo Krzyżowa, a sobote poswiecie jedzen a niedziele to zelaży moze pojde do koscioła o 6 rano albo pozniej 08:06 znowu bede siedział sam tutaj jak wczoraj 08:06 siedziałem tu od wczoraj od 20:00 do 21:30 był ktos ale pozniej juz nikog nie było 08:06 08:06 Ja muszę iść w niedzielę i tyle. 08:06 Jeśli chcesz mogę zostać. 08:07 Ale musiałbym pomyśleć nad tematem. 08:07 zostan ale tematu nie mam 08:07 Już mam. 08:07 Znaczkowa Liga. 08:08 lubie Znaczkowa Liga przez to by serial nie isniał 08:08 Ja najbardziej lubię Scootaloo. 08:09 A ty ? 08:09 ja lubie wszystkie trzy 08:10 Zastanawiam się jakby wyglądała Liga gdyby każda Mane 6 miała młodszą siostrę. 08:10 Każda z. 08:10 ale teraz tez polubięm Diamant Diara po sezonie 5 08:10 odcinki poszukawniu znaczków 08:10 Kto by się spodziewał że się zmieni. 08:12 Zastanawiam się nad rodziną Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo. 08:12 bardziej mi tez ciakawie jak bedzie znaczkowa liga w Seznonie 6 wiem ze oni tez maj gdzies jechac 08:12 Brzmi ciekawie. 08:13 powidzi na tema co powiedzial powinny powiedz oni rodzincach 08:14 Nie rozumiem twojej wypowiedzi. 08:15 jak za bardzo tez nie wiem po ogladam Tylko z Toba 08:15 i pisze nie kiedy głupoty 08:15 Nawet teraz. 08:16 no 08:19 Czy byłoby dziwne gdyby Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon były siostrami ? 08:20 kto to jest Silver Spoon 08:21 za duzo imion nie znam przy MLP 08:21 a juz wiem to przyjaciółka Diamond Tiara 08:21 Tak. 08:22 Wracając do pytania. 08:24 dla mnie to nie był by dziwnne ale na ten temat nie mam nic powiedziania 08:25 Nie mam więcej tematów, będę kończył. 08:27 do oki 08:27 bedzie wiecej tematów po nowych odcinkach 10:18 Offline. Oszczędzam transfer zapasowego internetu. 2016 03 24